Puck's Fresh Meat
by MoistTowelette
Summary: Puck decides he's bored with the current offerings of McKinley High and needs something new when in walks innocent, delicious Kurt. Let's just say his sex life will never be the same! Multi-chapter fic. Rated M for smutty slashy goodness!
1. Puck's Fresh Meat

**I blame BreeZombiee for this fic. She planted the seed in her review for my other fic "The Good Boyfriend", and I was forced to put this down on paper (figuratively) before it took over my life.**

** Also, this fic is so long it should be called Puck's Dick! ...I'm a funnier writer than this, I swear.**

* * *

Kurt lay back on his bed as Puck slinked towards him, coming closer and closer. He closed his eyes as he felt the mohawked boy's fingers slide underneath his shirt, relishing the warmth of Puck's fingers as they encircled his erect nipple. Kurt gasped as he felt Puck's lips on his stomach. He shut his eyes, trying with all his might not to lose control and ruin his underwear before Puck even started work on his dick.

**glee**

Puck decided he would seduce Kurt Hummel earlier that day while sitting in glee club. His eyes were focused on Santana, thinking of all the dirty things he would do with her later when he realized: he'd done all those things with her before. There was nothing remotely exciting about having sex with her anymore. Scratch that. There was nothing exciting about having sex with _girls_ anymore.

Santana, Quinn, all the MILFs he banged while pool cleaning; they were all the same. Bitchy, whiny, emotional. And that was before you even got them in bed. Once in the sack there was all that fumbling with the bra, and the long hair that they always seemed to whip in your face, and the boobs that just kept bouncing everywhere now matter how hard you tried to press them down. And the moaning! Puck liked to hear thanks for his sexual prowess as much as the next guy, but the way some of these girls went on and on about how big he was and how wet they were getting…he had to flip them over and shove their faces in pillows sometimes just so he'd be able to cum without hearing their incessant yelling.

These thoughts permeated his mind as he tore his eyes from Santana and scanned the room for fresh meat. He'd had Quinn before, so that was a no. Brittany was hot, but as cute as she was there was no way he was going to risk invoking the wrath of Santana by sleeping with her sometime-girlfriend. He'd already tapped Lauren Z., and Mercedes had already made painfully clear that she was not interested in him. And he'd tried hitting on Tina before but she threatened to put an Asian curse on him if he didn't leave her alone.

Rubbing his crotch in frustration he decided maybe it wasn't the girl that was the problem. Maybe it was girls in general. He needed more than fresh just meat; he needed a completely different protein.

Puck looked at the guys of the glee club and quickly decided that they were not the kind of protein he wanted. Finn, Artie, Mike: they were all too close of friends to be considered sexually. Sure there was Sam, with his big lips and long lesbianic hair, but even he was too masculine for Puck's taste. It was at that exact moment, when Puck had given up on experimenting with guys before he'd even begun, when Kurt Hummel walked right in front of his view, his ass jutting right up into Puck's line of sight.

Kurt passed in front of Puck and his leg brushed against his knee as he walked up the steps and took a seat on the second row next to Mercedes. He was out of breath from being late and adjusted his messenger bag strap before crossing his legs and sitting down. Puck licked his lips as he drank in the brunette boy's body. His long, lithe legs seemed perfectly made to wrap around Puck's waist; his chest was made to be touched; his ears were meant to be nibbled on; and his neck was just meant to kissed. Puck was a little startled at how easily he found another guy attractive, but then again it was Kurt. He was the least guy-like guy Puck knew. That eased his somewhat dubious morals as he continued to perv on Kurt from across the room.

"Dude, can you stop looking at my brother's crotch. It's starting to freak me out," Finn said, leaning over from his seat towards Puck's, blocking the mohawked boy's view of Kurt.

"Easy there, Paul Bunyan, I'm not checking out your bro." It really wasn't fair to lie to Finn; the taller boy believed everything anyone said to him. Lying to Finn was like watering a cactus: useless. "Hey, you mind if I stay over tonight? My ma and sister are out of town at some Jewish retreat and ever since she caught me trying to give myself a tattoo I'm not allowed to stay home alone. Do you think your mom will mind?"

"You know my mom loves you," Finn said. He then furrowed his brow as he so often did when he thought of something for an extended amount of time. "But…are you sure you're not just going to be there to hit on Kurt?"

"Dude, your brother's handsome and all, but he's not exactly what I look for when I want a roll in the hay." Seeing Finn's confused expression, Puck clarified, "He's a guy. He's not my type."

"But you don't have a type," Finn said. "When we were little you would hump my stuffed animals. I still can't pass a Toys R Us without feeling uncomfortable."

Rolling his eyes, Puck swore he'd leave Kurt alone. "You have my word, bro. I won't try anything with Kurt." Finn smiled and accepted Puck's promise, unaware that the mohawked boy had his fingers crossed behind his back the entire time.

After glee practice ended Kurt, Mercedes, and Rachel headed to the mall while Puck and Finn went straight to the Hudson-Hummel household where they engaged in a non-stop Call of Duty marathon. Puck tried to keep his mind on the game but every time a car drove down the street he waited to hear the high-pitched voice of Kurt announcing himself as he entered the house. Each time he waited in vain. His anxiety took its toll on him and he ended up losing, which wouldn't have been so bad if Finn wasn't such a gloater.

When Carole announced dinner Finn nearly ran over Puck and raced downstairs, hungry after not eating for nearly an hour. Descending the stairs he found Kurt was already at the table having an animated discussion with Carole about her bangs. This cheered Puck up considerably. He sauntered over to the table, casually sliding into his seat, raising his eyebrow and grinning at Kurt, asking how his trip to the mall was. Puck was often at the Hummel-Hudson house, so it was unsurprising for Kurt to find him joining them for dinner. Usually Puck ignored Kurt, and vice-versa, but now Puck's obvious flirtation with Kurt caused the smaller boy to look at him with suspicion. Meanwhile Burt eyed Puck murderously. He never fully trusted the boy, and the fact that he suddenly found his son so enchanting caused the older Hummel to nearly break his drinking glass in rage. Finn was too busy stuffing his face with lasagna to notice anything out of the ordinary.

Later that night Finn snored soundly on the bed while Puck lay on the floor, willing himself to stay awake. When he was sure his friend was asleep he got up and crept soundly downstairs to Kurt's room. He was a little surprised to find Burt awake near the entrance to Kurt's room brandishing a large shotgun, but upon closer inspection he found the old man to be asleep, his head thrown back and his mouth open, snoring rather loudly. Puck snuck past him and descended the stairs to Kurt's room.

Kurt was still awake. He was somewhat of a night owl, spending the late hours listening to his many vinyl records. He was lying on his bed, his large headphones booming music into his ears, flipping through the latest issue of Vogue, unaware of the taller boy approaching him. He was lowly humming and singing along to the beat when Puck jumped on to his bed like a kid at a mattress store. Kurt let out a loud scream and would have woken up the house (and Burt; murderous, murderous Burt) if Puck hadn't clamped his hand over his mouth. Kurt angrily pushed him away.

"What are you doing down here?" he asked. "And why does your hand smell like gummy worms?"

"I was just wondering what you're up to. And I got hungry and found candy under Finn's bed," Puck said, taking a whiff of his palm. "It's not bad is it?" He pushed his hand into Kurt's face again, forcing the smaller boy to smell his palm.

Kurt slapped his hand away. "It's a little late for me to deal with your annoyances, Noah. What do you want?"

"Would you believe I'm here to talk about the Lord?" Puck asked, inching towards Kurt and curling his lip in that adorable way he was accustomed to when he was flirting with someone.

"You know I'm an atheist," Kurt said, moving away from Puck and unaffected by his puppy dog face. "Now would you kindly get out of my bed before my father skins you alive and mounts your head in our den?"

"Your old man's asleep," Puck said. "I just wanted to check up on you, see how you are. You've been kind of distant since you came back from Dalton." He reached out to caress Kurt's face, something he'd wanted to do since he'd seen the boy at dinner.

Once again he slapped Puck's hand away. "I've always been distant to you, Noah. You tend to get that way when you're used to someone throwing you in dumpsters half your educational life."

"I stopped throwing you in dumpsters a long time ago." Once again he leaned towards Kurt, trapping the boy against the wall his bed leaned on. "What do you say you give me a chance to say I'm sorry?" Puck asked breathily, bringing his face closer and closer to Kurt's.

Kurt firmly planted his hand on Puck's face, nearly pushing the boy off his bed. "What are you doing? Are you coming on to me?" Kurt asked confused.

"Maybe," Puck said, not meeting Kurt's gaze.

"Did I miss the memo? Because last I heard you check the box marked 'hetero' on all government forms," Kurt said.

"I'm too badass for labels," Puck said. "I do what feels good."

"How romantic," Kurt deadpanned. "And let me guess. I'm the lucky guy who you chose to make you 'feel good'?"

"You guessed it, Princess." Puck puckered his lips, sending an air kiss to Kurt. Kurt had to stop himself from throwing up.

"Get out of my room, Puckerman, before you find more than your head mounted in our den," Kurt threatened.

"You're kind of sexy when you try to be tough." Puck rubbed Kurt's leg, trying his best to keep from rubbing Kurt's crotch.

Kurt made to get up off his bed before Puck grabbed him and spun him around, pinning him to the bed. Puck put all his weight on Kurt, enjoying the squirming of the smaller boy beneath him. In fact the squirming only served to make him harder.

Kurt arched his eyebrow while still trapped beneath Puck. "Noah, that had better be a flashlight in your pants."

"Nope," Puck smirked. "Looks like the Puckzilla likes you." He rolled his hips again, forcing the feel of his erection onto Kurt's thigh.

"Puckzilla?" Kurt laughed. "Feels more like a little baby Puckerling."

"Are you doubting the awesomeness of the Puckster?"

"Can you just get off me?" Kurt whined.

"I don't know. You hurt Puckzilla's feelings." Puck began to lazily hump Kurt, enjoying the pained look of excitement across Kurt's face as he fought the good feelings in his pants. "I think you should apologize."

"Okay, I'm sorry," Kurt forced.

"Not to me. Puckzilla." Puck motioned down to the tent currently pitched in his pants.

"What?" Kurt's eyes widened in shock.

Puck got off Kurt and off the bed, shucking his pants off in one very quick motion. Kurt looked at him in surprise. "What? It's not like this is the first time I've taken off my pants in front of some hot piece of ass before." It should have pissed Kurt off, but hearing someone call him hot made Kurt blush a little.

Sauntering towards the bed, where Kurt was still laying down, Puck grasped his underwear covered manhood and waved it at Kurt. "Now, say you're sorry," Puck ordered.

Kurt stared at the lengthy bulge before him. He rolled his eyes before saying, "I'm sorry."

"Puckzilla," Puck clarified.

Kurt tilted his head and added, "I'm sorry, _Puckzilla_."

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Puck asked, caressing Kurt's hair. Kurt shouldn't have but he enjoyed the feel of Puck's calloused hand on his head, especially when it scratched his scalp. "Now kiss it."

"What?" Kurt nearly screamed. Puck jumped on top of Kurt, rolling the boy over so he was laying on his back. Puck stayed on his knees, both legs on either side of Kurt's head, his dick right above Kurt's mouth.

"You have to kiss it, Princess, if you want it to leave you alone," Puck teased. He wiggled his hips, causing his bulge to wave up and down.

Kurt reluctantly leaned up to kiss 'Puckzilla' (cue eye-roll) but nearly lost his balance and grasped Puck's dick in an attempt for support. Puck gasped as Kurt lost his grip and pulled Puck's underwear down, his long thick dick plopping out of its bondage. Kurt was left staring at Puck's big member wavering before him.

He didn't know why but he leaned forward and licked the tip. Puck's knees quivered. He'd had a lot of blowjobs before, but that one lick from Kurt made him feel like this was the first time his dick got any attention. Kurt continued licking Puck's cock, reaching out to touch it once he'd realized Puck was enjoying his ministrations. Eventually though Puck grew tired of Kurt's continued licking, wanting to actually feel the warm insides of Kurt's mouth wrapped around his appendage.

He pushed forward, trying desperately to push his cock inside Kurt's mouth. Kurt was having none of it, however. He put his hand on Puck's stomach and pushed him back. "Noah, there is no way I can take all of that," Kurt said.

"You don't have to take all of it, Princess. How about just the tip?" Puck pressed his dick against Kurt's cheek, leaving a trail of pre-cum.

"No, Noah," Kurt said defiantly.

"Come on! I thought all gay guys were born with, like, a cock sucking gene or something," Puck whined.

"As surprising as this is, I've never given a…blow job…before," Kurt said, having difficulty saying the word aloud.

"Seriously?" Puck asked unsurely.

"Yes, Noah, not all of us are as sexually experienced as you," Kurt said, still trapped between Puck's legs.

Puck got up and removed his underwear, now fully nude while Kurt was still fully clothed. He got back into bed and settled himself between Kurt's outstretched legs, rubbing the quickly growing lump in Kurt's pants.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked, suddenly finding it harder to breathe.

Puck shrugged. "Everyone's gotta suck a dick sometime. Might as well suck yours," he said nonchalantly.

"You don't…you don't have to do that," Kurt said through deep breaths, his stomach rising and falling dramtically.

"I know," Puck said casually. He kissed the hard rod in Kurt's pants, enjoying the supple smoothness of Kurt's stomach as he reached underneath his shirt and let his fingers encircle Kurt's erect nipple. He gasped as he felt Puck's lips on his stomach. He shut his eyes, trying with all his might not to lose control and ruin his underwear before Puck even started work on his dick.

Puck tongued Kurt's belly button, earning a small moan from the boy. He couldn't help but smirk at that, but he grinned uncontrollably at the whimpers he got when he thrust his hands down Kurt's pants, firmly grasping his cock.

Kurt had to chuckle at the surrealness of the situation: this morning he'd been a virgin and Noah Puckerman, while no longer his archenemy, was far from being a potential fuck buddy. Yet here he was, completely nude and nuzzling Kurt's bulge, one hand gripping Kurt's dick while the other unbuttoned and unzipped his pants.

He didn't care what brought about the change in Puck's demeanor (and, apparently, sexuality); all he knew was that Puck had just released his dick from the confines of his pants and was now softly kissing it's thick, pale shaft. Kurt leaned back into his pillow, relishing the feel of Puck's tongue as it traced the soft spongy head of his cock. He closed his eyes, settling into the soft rhythms of Puck's licking, but he nearly jumped out of his skin when Puck swallowed his dick whole.

Puck's eyes must have been bigger than his stomach because he nearly gagged on Kurt's cock. Coughing, his eyes watering, he pulled off Kurt, wiping his mouth on the back of his arm.

"Too much for you Puckerman?" Kurt smirked.

"You wish, Princess." Puck smiled mischievously and pulled Kurt's pants off, gaining full uninterrupted access to Kurt's dick. He leaned back down and jiggled Kurt's balls, sending the brunette into fits of laughter, nearly kicking Puck off the bed. "Settle down, Hummel, before I bite your nuts off," Puck said, snickering.

"Blow me, Puckerman," Kurt dared. He bit his lip in lust as Puck took him up on the challenge. He eased his mouth down onto Kurt's dick, taking it slow so he didn't gag again. He smiled despite his mouthful of cock when he realized Kurt was watching him intently. Puck hummed, sending chills up Kurt's spine. Kurt ran his hands through Puck's mohawk appreciatively, scratching lightly at the top of his dome.

Initially Kurt thought he would blow his wad immediately but surprised himself when he held off far longer than he thought. Nearly three minutes passed between Puck's second go on his dick and the unmistakable tightening in his balls. Kurt tried to control his breathing, tried to get a grip on the feeling surging through his body. He reigned it in and could have lasted another minute if Puck hadn't slipped his middle finger in the cleft of Kurt's ass, sliding it up and down the smooth crack. Kurt immediately tensed. He tried pushing Puck away from him, off his dick and away from his ass to stop the new and exciting feelings centered around his crotch. He tried in vain.

Puck latched on to Kurt's dick like it was a lifeline; his mouth desperately sucking, his tongue tracing every ridge and vein, his teeth putting soft pressure on the underside. When he felt Kurt tense up he realized he wanted nothing more than to see the sexy boy beneath him experience his first non-masturbatory orgasm.

Puck bobbed up and down excitedly, massaging Kurt's dick with his tongue, pressing his finger into the crack of Kurt's ass. Kurt couldn't take it anymore. He gasped uncontrollably, his stomach clenching, leaning forward and pulling Puck closer to his crotch, his nuts releasing their virgin liquid straight into Puck's mouth. Puck gulped and swallowed each generous helping.

Kurt released Puck's head and flopped back onto his bed, burying his head onto his pillow. Puck licked his lips and wiped them on the back of his hand.

"So," Puck began, rubbing Kurt's bare thighs, "was I any good?"

"You were great, Noah," Kurt said, rubbing Puck's head.

"Alright! My turn!" Puck happily straddled Kurt's chest, letting his large dick wave in the air as he let his bare ass rest above Kurt's dick.

"I suppose I do owe you one," Kurt said, feeling Puck's dick get harder as he grasped it in his hand. Puck bucked excitedly on Kurt's chest, his ass continuing to grind on his body.

"You're the best, Princess," Puck said as Kurt descended on his dick, intent on doing more than just licking. He softly caressed Kurt's hair, rubbing his shoulders as he went. "Oh man, you are so the best."

Yup, Puck had found the right kind of protein.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! REVIEWS would be nice, especially if you enjoyed it as much as Kurt did!**


	2. You And Me Could Write A Bad Romance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, although if I did I think I'd run it better than RIB.**

**A/N: This started off as a smut fic, but then halfway through it got really long and somehow morphed into an angsty-little fic about Kurt's self-esteem issues. So if you're just looking for something to get you off, I'm sorry but this is not the story for you. I had every intention of making this spank-worthy, what with my epic sexual frustration and all, but it just didn't end up like that. Maybe next time…**

* * *

**Chapter 2: **

**You and Me Could Write A Bad Romance**

It was a blisteringly hot day in Lima, the kind of day where people would sweat while sitting perfectly still, and where the ice in their lemonade melted before they could even take the first sip. The sun seemed to be waging a war against the small Ohio town, staring it down brightly as if it were seeing whether or not it could burst in to flames. Even the shade proved no reprieve from the heat; the suffocating humidity and the complete lack of a breeze stifled any chance that the darkness would provide sanctuary from the burning sun.

Noah Puckerman walked hurriedly to the front door of the Hummel-Hudson household, eager to get out of the sun's oppressive heat. He had already taken his shirt off on the ride over, his ancient pickup truck having no working air conditioner since the late nineties. He'd stuffed his shirt in his back pocket but it still hung out as if it were a tail, its removal doing nothing to quell the sweat dampening his brow and slickening his armpits. He rang the doorbell and waited for the door to be opened, scratching at his mohawk impatiently.

The door swung open, Carole Hudson-Hummel smiling at Puck as she finished clipping on an earring. "Hi, Noah. Haven't seen you in a while. What's it been, two days?" Carole asked as Puck stepped in the house and greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. He expected it to be cooler inside the house than outside, so he knew something was wrong when as soon as he stepped in he began to perspire even worse.

"At least," Puck responded, casually wiping away the sweat forming on his upper lip. Normally he wouldn't have thought twice about being half-naked in front of an older woman, or any woman for that matter, but the fact that Carole had known him since he was in diapers and was basically a second mother to him made him feel an adequate amount of shame for being undressed. So he crossed his arms in front of his chest awkwardly, covering his large quarter-sized nipples in embarrassment. "Is Finn here? We were supposed to go to the pool today."

"He's upstairs, sweetie. I'm sorry about the heat in here but the A/C just up and died on us so we're relying on fans right now. Oh, and don't mind Burt and me, we're just heading out to a wedding over in Columbus, but at the rate Burt's going _we might as well send them an anniversary gift instead_!" Carole yelled out the last part over her shoulder, more for Burt's ears than Puck's. "I swear, it's no wonder why Kurt takes forever to get ready in the morning; he got it from his father."

"I heard that," Burt said as he descended the stairs, looping his tie into a final knot and then buttoning up his jacket. "And it figures that it's the hottest day of the year and a couple of yahoos decide to have a black-tie wedding outdoors in direct sunlight."

"I doubt it'll be directly in the sun," Carole said, straightening his tie. "I'm sure they'll have a canopy set up over the food or something."

"Puckerman," Burt said, finally acknowledging Puck. "If you've come to bleach out that oil stain your rust-bucket left on my driveway last time you were here, don't bother; I already tried, and it's permanent."

"Sorry about that, Mr. H," Puck said, always reverting into his five year-old self whenever Burt Hummel spoke to him. "I've been meaning to get my oil checked out."

"You can have Kurt look at it today if he's willing," Burt suggested. "And hey, since you're a friend of the family, we'll call it, what, ten percent off?" Burt said as he clapped Puck around the shoulder and squeezed him tightly in his death grip, making Puck wince a little in pain.

"Burt," Carole warned, grabbing her purse and jacket as she walked towards the door.

"Okay, twenty percent off," Burt said as Carole shooed him out of the house. As they opened the door the heat from outside hit them like a fist, making each of them scrunch their faces in disgust and run to their car and the comfort of the air conditioner.

"You boys have fun," Carole shouted from the car window. "And please keep an eye on Finn and make sure he doesn't drown while looking for mermaids. Again," she pleaded, Puck waving and smiling as they sped off.

Puck immediately closed the front door and ran to the fridge, relishing the cool air that burst out once it was opened. He reached inside for one of Burt's beers, twisting the top off and gulping half of its icy contents down. He wiped his mouth on his forearm as he walked upstairs to Finn's room, the heat in the house making him feel as if he ran a mile.

Sweating profusely as he reached the top of the stairs, he entered Finn's room unannounced and swore loudly when he saw Finn was still asleep. He was laying sprawled out on his bed, his arms and legs splayed as if he'd just been dropped twenty feet onto his mattress. His mouth hung open, his tongue lolling out and a thin trail of saliva streaking his cheek and falling onto his pillow. The sheet he was using as a blanket was only barely covering his midsection and groin, and Puck was amused to find a small tent was pitched right where his dick would be. Stifling a chuckle, Puck walked up to his bed and playfully but loudly slapped Finn's sheet-covered morning wood, making the gangly boy not only wake up but howl in pain.

"Aghh!" yelled Finn, clutching his crotch. "Dude, you whacked my balls!"

"My bad, bro," Puck laughed. "I only meant to slap your little pup-tent."

"It's not little," Finn said, frowning. He lifted his blanket up and looked down at his dick, his eyes still crusted shut from sleep and not yet adjusted to the afternoon light. "It's average for a boy my age."

"Yeah, a Pygmy boy," Puck said heartily.

"Is that, like, a half-pig, half-human?" Finn asked seriously. Puck mentally face-palmed himself, wondering why he wasted his good jokes on his dim friend.

"Nevermind, bro," Puck said, taking another swig of beer. "Are we going to the pool today or not?"

"Wait, what time is it?" asked Finn. Puck took out his phone and announced it was a quarter past noon. Finn yelled in surprise before jumping out of bed, shucking the sheet off as he got up. Puck grimaced as he caught sight of Finn's dick and balls, not to mention his rather flat ass.

"Dude, you're ass is all kinds of pale," Puck said, turning his head away should his retinas be further scarred by Finn's body. "And you seriously need to manscape your little Finn-ling downstairs."

"Shit, shit, shit," Finn cursed under his breath, He had a shirt halfway on over his shoulder, while he hopped into a pair of pants he found on his floor that still had the boxers in the leggings. He grabbed a couple of socks from his desk top and crammed a stick of gum in his mouth before looking under his bed for his shoes. "I was supposed to meet Rachel for lunch today with her dads, and she promised if I showed up on time and behaved extra gentleman-like she'd let me touch her boobs! I mean, yeah, she said she was going to keep her bra on while I did it, but it's still pretty awesome, right?" Finn announced excitedly. "Man, I hope she still let's me cop a feel even though I'm late."

Puck followed Finn downstairs, catching his friend when he tripped backwards over his trailing pant legs. "Sorry about today, dude. I figured we could go swimming before the whole lunch thing," Finn said as he sat down on the bare floor like a three year-old to tie on his shoes. "I'll be back in a couple of hours. Four at the most. You can hang in my room if you want, but my fan died last night so it might be a little warm. Or Kurt's downstairs, you could see what he's up to," Finn said, getting to his feet and finally pulling his shirt down over his shoulder and putting his arm through the sleeve. Puck nodded through Finn's entire speech before taking another swig of beer. "And try not to drink more than three of those or else Burt will notice," Finn warned before giving Puck a quick fist-bump and then departing out into the hot summer sun.

Puck finished his beer before stowing the bottle at the very bottom of the recycling bin and getting another. He walked up to Finn's room and considered playing video games for a while before deciding against it, unable to even fathom sitting still in the suffocating heat of the small room. He then dug deep into Finn's closet, fishing out his porn collection, and considered having a nice leisurely afternoon jerk session in the bathroom with the mags before getting frustrated by all the pages being stuck together. He rubbed his dick in frustration before finishing off his second beer. Figuring he might as well go bother Kurt, he walked downstairs to the kitchen to refresh his beer before deciding Burt wouldn't really notice another one gone. So Puck downed one with the cool refrigerator air washing over him before reaching in and grabbing another one for his journey down into Kurt's room. He traipsed down the last flight of stairs into Kurt's basement bedroom.

He immediately felt a cooling breeze wash over him as he descended into Kurt's room. It wasn't as cool as it could be with the air conditioner on, but it was at least cooler than outside, and certainly cooler than Finn's room. He mentally patted himself on the back, glad that he chose Kurt's room over staying in Finn's, or worse, staying at home with no fan or A/C at all.

Puck eyed Kurt on his bed, two fans pointed directly at him. He was surprised to find the countertenor was dressed extremely casually in a loose fitting t-shirt and a small pair of running shorts. He was lying on his bed, his leg raised and crossed over his extended knee, fanning himself with a small paper fan despite already having the two fans at his disposal. His eyes were closed and he was humming softly to a song only he could hear, a few words escaping now and then but no words distinguishable due to his quiet voice and the loud whirring of the fans.

Puck couldn't help but think back to nearly a month ago, when he'd set his mind up to seducing Kurt. He'd snuck into his room and found Kurt nearly exactly as he'd found him now. The thoughts of what happened next sent blood pumping straight to Puck's sizeable member. He'd never said it out loud, and hadn't even fully admitted it to himself, but Puck fully enjoyed giving Kurt his first blowjob. He chalked it all up to the deflowering; getting into a virgin's pants before anyone else always filled him with a strange sense of pride and arousal, but even he knew what happened with Kurt wasn't that simple. There was something about having Kurt's cute dick in his mouth, something about having control over the usually bossy diva, his body writhing underneath his fingers. Yet Puck still loved the feeling of being submissive to him, being forcefully fed his thick, pale dick, choking on it and having his mohawk pulled by his perfectly manicured fingers. And he could still taste Kurt on the tip of his tongue, his mouth watering every time he closed his eyes and thought back to that night. Not to mention Kurt's virgin mouth on Puckzilla. That boy could deep throat like nobody's business, and he made no qualms about tonguing the shit out of Puckzilla's flared head, or swallowing every mouthful of spooge Puck fed him. It was a little awkward when their orgasms subsided and they were left naked in Kurt's bed, and it only seemed to intensify and thicken given time so that by next morning they couldn't even look at each other. Puck couldn't get over the fact that he'd done that with a guy, while Kurt couldn't digest (no pun intended) the fact that he'd basically lost his oral virginity to Puck, and not Taylor Lautner as originally planned. So they ignored each other. Or, to be more accurate, Kurt ignored Puck. Puck wanted to talk it out, to get their feelings and shit out of the way and at least try to make sense of what the fuck sparked between them that night. At least, that's what he told himself. Truthfully he just wanted a repeat of that night's events. But Kurt would have none of it. He dodged him at every Glee Club practice, ignored him in the halls, refused his calls, and disappeared whenever he showed up unannounced to his house. Eventually Puck couldn't take it anymore. He needed to figure out what was going on between them; was this thing with Kurt for real, or was it just a one-time thing that happened because Puck was bored and horny and Kurt was there?

Puck needed answers, and he needed them now. He readjusted himself through his shorts before taking another gulp of beer and approaching Kurt's bed. He considered tapping Kurt lightly on the shoulder before talking to him civilly about what transpired between them, but the overwhelming heat coupled with the alcohol's dulling effect on his decision-making skills, not to mention the pent-up horniness from nearly two days of not jerking off, made him tumble onto Kurt's bed as if he were in gymnastics, throwing a naked arm over Kurt's warm body and cuddling close to him.

Kurt recoiled in terror as Puck showed up unannounced on his bed. He hadn't even heard him enter his room. He rolled his eyes before draping Puck's arm off of his body. He mentally shuddered as he eyed Puck's sweaty and naked chest on his clean sheets. He huffed in frustration at Puck's presence; for the past few weeks he was so sure he could be rid of the boy if he ignored him and generally acted as if he didn't exist. But Puck was too perseverant, too set on catching Kurt's attention. And it seems he succeeded, judging by the way Kurt eyed him maliciously.

"What do you want?" Kurt asked, his voice dripping with disdain. He rolled away from Puck, only to have the jock roll over so he was practically lying on top of him.

"Geez, can't a guy cuddle up next to his favorite little buddy in the entire world without hostility?" Puck asked. He looked up to Kurt with his shiny brown eyes, his hand creeping up under Kurt's shirt before Kurt slapped it away.

"Are you drunk?" Kurt asked, appalled. He sat up, looking down at Puck guardedly.

"No!" Puck denied. "I mean, I'm a little buzzed," Puck admitted, tracing small circles on Kurt's exposed thigh. Once again Kurt slapped Puck's hand before pulling his shorts down to cover his leg, only to have the waistband sink down too low, giving Puck an eyeful of Kurt's carefully groomed pubic bush. Kurt blushed furiously once he realized he was exposed, ordering Puck out of his room. But now that Puck got a peek at the Promised Land there was no way he was giving up.

"Feels good going commando, huh?" Puck teased. He ran his hand down Kurt's leg, toying with the downy hair on the underside of his calf. Kurt grabbed Puck's wandering hand and gripped it tightly, his nails digging into Puck's skin.

"This is the first time I've ever gone without the wonderful invention that is underwear," Kurt said, letting go of Puck's hand. "Normally I'd be at Mercedes' house, where their air conditioner works and they have an indoor pool, but since she's out of town I'm stuck here, in Satan's armpit, with his number one demon pestering me all day."

"You really think I have what it takes to be his number one?" Puck joked, reaching out again to lay his hand innocently on Kurt's leg. Kurt rolled his eyes and let his hand rest there for a while; until Puck began rubbing circles over the spot, which made Kurt flick his hand off him.

"Is there a reason you're here, Noah? And inebriated no less. It's bad enough this abysmal heat and humidity is wreaking havoc on my hair, but it's also had the added side effect of making me even more agitated than usual, so unless you have a valid reason for bothering me, please leave with all due haste," Kurt said, exasperated.

"I just wanted to ask you something: remember last month, when I came down here and we - ," Puck began.

" – Absolutely not," Kurt interrupted.

"So, you don't remember?" Puck asked, smiling up at Kurt.

"I do, it's just I refuse to speak of it," Kurt said defiantly.

"Come on, Princess. I mean, we don't have to talk about what happened detail by detail, but you have to admit what went down that night was pretty – ."

" – Stop it," Kurt demanded. "Nothing happened. I was sleepy and vulnerable and you were, well…you were there. And I was curious and naïve and you…you took advantage of me…"

"By being the first person to suck your dick?" Puck asked, amused.

"Must you be so vulgar?" Kurt said, his cheeks tinting pink. "What happened was a one time thing. It's never going to happen again."

"Okay, fair enough," Puck said. He'd heard what Kurt said, but it didn't deter him. He knew by the end of the night he'd be wiping Kurt's cum off his lips. "As long as you don't go around telling people I 'took advantage' of you. I don't want people to start thinking that I'm the town rapist."

"Trust me, I haven't told anyone about our little…_experiment_," Kurt said.

Silence fell upon them, but Puck couldn't tear his eyes from Kurt's body. His skin looked so pale and soft and touchable that Puck considered reaching out and touching him again. Going nearly a month without contact with Kurt drove him slowly insane, so to be able to touch him, even if only for a few seconds, was like finding his sanity again. But Kurt wasn't exactly thrilled with Puck's touch. So it was the worst torture imaginable to look upon Kurt, to feel his heat, to smell his scent, but not be able to touch him. Puck couldn't take it anymore.

Kurt was leaning against the wall where his bed was pushed, trying his best not to come into contact with Puck. His legs were drawn to his body, guarding himself should the mohawked boy try another sneak attack with his calloused (and admittedly large and sexy) hands. No. No, no, no. Kurt couldn't think like that. He couldn't let those thoughts seep out from where he'd contained them. He couldn't think that way about Puck, the straightest boy on the planet. He couldn't let himself fall for the sex shark of Lima. Everyone knew Puck wanted one thing, and when he got it he left, not content to stick around and get involved in messy things like emotions or relationships. Meanwhile relationships and emotions were all Kurt thought about. Handholding, sweet kisses, dates at the movie theater, staying up all night on the telephone with that special someone; these were all he thought about when he was alone. It consumed every second of his waking life. Not that he didn't have…_needs_. He was a teenage boy, after all, and he had urges, but those urges were usually coupled by some dashing stranger whisking him away to a romantic ride in a gondola down a Venetian waterway, followed by a picnic at a café by the Eiffel Tower, culminating in a wonderful (and painless) loss of his virginity. He wasn't naïve and clueless about love; he knew he was building up his ideal man to unattainable proportions. But he felt he deserved to be treated special, and Puck just wouldn't be able to treat him that way. He'd take whatever he wanted, and leave Kurt as empty as before he arrived. So Kurt had to have his guard up. He had to be vigilant, and keep Puck at bay. Because he could already feel himself slipping, he could feel him working his way through the cracks in his veneer. And he couldn't let that happen. He couldn't.

Puck tentatively reached out and let his hand rest on Kurt's foot. Kurt thought the gesture odd at first, but he didn't shake him off. He'd been exceedingly rude to him already; he didn't have it in him to be rude again. So Kurt left Puck's hand on his foot, ignoring the warmth it spread throughout his already hot body. Seeing that he didn't object, Puck gently rubbed Kurt's foot, focusing on the delicate arch of his sole and the simple curve of his ankle. Kurt leaned further back into the wall, relaxing into Puck's caresses. Puck smirked as he realized he had Kurt right where he wanted him, while Kurt fought a deep internal struggle about whether or not to give in to Puck's ministrations.

"You have really nice feet," Puck commented, coaxing Kurt's leg out so that it lay between them, a bridge of muscle and tissue connecting their bodies. Puck sat up so he could better work on Kurt's foot before reaching out and grabbing the other one, massaging both of them deeply with his strong hands. Kurt sank lower into the wall, resisting the pull Puck seemed to hold over him.

"I get pedicures every other week," Kurt said. He tried not to look at Puck, but the tanned teen was drilling a hole through Kurt with his eyes, so Kurt couldn't help but look up to meet Puck's smoky gaze. "What?" Kurt asked uneasily, feeling uncomfortable under Puck's heavy stare.

"Nothing," Puck commented. He looked at Kurt as if it were the first time he was seeing him, as if he was a completely new being that both fascinated and frightened him at the same time. "You just look so sexy right now," he said. And he meant it. It wasn't another line from the _Noah Puckerman Playbook_; it was a sincere and honest comment about how Kurt looked at that moment. As soon as he said it however, they both wished he could take it back: Kurt because it made him uncomfortable, and Puck because he was afraid it made him look weak to Kurt, like he was desperate and would say anything to get him.

"Yeah right," Kurt retorted, pulling one of his feet back from Puck's grasp. Before he could retract it completely, however, Puck pulled it back and brought it up to his discerning eyes, looking at his foot intimately. He placed a swift kiss to the top before Kurt could stop him, and when Kurt only stared open-mouthed at him, Puck stuck his tongue out and dragged it longingly over the arch of Kurt's foot, ending at Kurt's toe, which he then proceeded to stick in his mouth and suck on as if it were a lollipop. Kurt could only look on, too shocked by Puck's actions to be truly appalled. In truth, he found it oddly erotic; to have a part of himself he'd never even considered sexy treated so affectionately. "What are you doing?" he asked breathlessly, afraid to tear his eyes away should Puck do something else as surprising, or worse, stop.

"Do you like this?" Puck asked, setting Kurt's first foot down and then picking his other one up to once again continue his ministrations on a new foot. Unable to speak, Kurt simply shook his head, causing Puck to chuckle. He set Kurt's foot down and kissed up his calf, stopping at his knee before picking himself up to where Kurt was still seated. He pulled Kurt down onto the bed, hovering over him protectively. "If you want me to stop, just say the word, Princess," Puck said, resisting the urge to shove his hands down Kurt's thin shorts and have his way with him whether or not he consented. "Got it?" Puck asked, seeking confirmation.

"Yeah," Kurt muttered, his eyes lost in Puck's. He felt silly for the next question he was going to ask, but he couldn't go any further without it being settled. "Could you – do you think you could possibly, maybe kiss me now?" he asked. It was rather embarrassing, but Kurt felt that if things progressed as fast as they had, he didn't want his first kiss with Puck to get lost in their lust.

"You're seriously asking me?" Puck chuckled. "I should be fucking begging _you_ for a kiss." With that Puck swooped down, his naked chest and erect nipples pressing down on Kurt's lithe body, his lips pushing on Kurt's. His breath failed him as he felt Puck on his lips for the first time. He felt all the blood immediately travel from his brain to his dick, it's fleshy shaft hardening so that even Puck could feel it beneath him. "I guess you liked it," Puck sniggered, reaching down to fondle Kurt through his shorts.

"Less talking," Kurt demanded, pulling Puck down into another searing kiss, arching his back and extending his hips as he did so that Puck could fully feel his straining boner.

"Fuck, you want it bad, don't you, Princess?" Puck asked, nuzzling Kurt's cheek. Kurt nodded affirmatively before wrapping his arms around Puck's bare back and pulling the mohawked teen's body so that he was fully enveloped by him. The heat got to the two of them, causing them both to sweat and pant more than they would have on an ordinary day. Puck didn't mind, and surprisingly neither did Kurt, who was too caught up in Puck to care about his sheets or his hair.

"Touch me," Kurt pleaded, writhing under Puck. "Please, Noah. Just please…ugh, touch me," he moaned. Puck pressed his own aching denim-covered crotch onto Kurt's, wrapping Kurt's hands in one of his own before complying.

He slid a careful hand under Kurt's shirt, relishing being able to feel Kurt's skin again. He wouldn't take it for granted this time, especially if Kurt freaked out again and shut him out. No, this time he would savor each moment with Kurt, and take time to memorize each and every blemish and birthmark, every follicle and shade of white, red, and pink on his skin. He'd store it away in case, God forbid, he never got the chance to see it again.

His hand traveled further up Kurt's stomach, pulling his shirt up as he went, and his eyes drank in each supple curve and line of his body. Kurt squirmed a little under Puck's scrutinizing gaze, uncomfortable at being eyed so lasciviously. He'd never thought of himself as a sexual being, but Puck seemed to awaken the lust within him, making him feel things he previously considered base or uncouth. He still wasn't completely comfortable with it however; he didn't see what Puck saw in him, especially when he could have any girl (or guy, apparently) he wanted.

When Puck brought Kurt's shirt to his chin, exposing Kurt's dark pink nipples, Puck looked into Kurt's eyes and muttered exactly what he was thinking at that moment. "Fuck, Kurt. You are so goddamned sexy."

Kurt cringed inwardly, turning his head away from Puck. Puck could tell something was wrong, so he resisted the urge to lean down and suck at Kurt's erect nipples and instead pulled Kurt by the chin so that he could look into his eyes again. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Kurt said, tears clouding his eyes. He tried to wipe them away before they spilt over. 'Of course', he thought to himself, 'the one time a guy shows any interest in you and you overanalyze it and freak out like a little girl with self-esteem issues. Do you want to die a virgin?' He spoke up, "Can you just…just don't say things like that again? Can we just do this without, you know, talking?"

"What's up?" Puck asked. He got off from above Kurt, instead laying next to him and pulling his gaze back when Kurt turned to the wall. "What did I say?"

Kurt lay on his side, addressing Puck. "No, it's not you," Kurt said, blushing at the embarrassment of being so near to intimacy with Puck and instead breaking down due to his low confidence. "I'm just…a wreck," he chuckled, trying to break the tension. "I understand if you want to leave now."

"Hey," Puck said, moving closer to Kurt, "I don't want to be anywhere but here." He brushed Kurt's bangs out from his eyes, pressing his forehead to his because he wanted contact but didn't think resting his hands on the small countertenor just yet would be wise. "You want to talk about it?" he asked sincerely.

Kurt mulled it over before spilling his soul to Puck. "I've just, never been called 'sexy' before. I didn't even know anyone could use that word to describe me without laughing out loud."

'Fuck', Puck thought to himself, 'if I screwed this shit up with Hummel I'm going to take a long jump off a tall bridge.' 'You're telling me', Puckzilla chimed in. 'If I don't get some attention soon I'm going to crawl back up inside of you and turn into the vagina you should have been born with.' While his dick and mind battled it out, his heart beat harder and harder inside his chest, letting him know exactly what to say.

"I'm sorry," Puck apologized. "We can stop if you want. I mean, I didn't mean to freak you out or anything, I was just stating the obvious."

"It just…why me?" Kurt wondered.

"What?" Puck asked.

"Of all the girls, or guys, you could get with, why me?" Kurt said, rolling onto his back, staring at the ceiling and twirling his hair around his finger as he did whenever he was deep in thought. "I mean, Sam's a lot hotter than me, and so is Mike. Finn's my stepbrother, but even I have to admit he can be adorable in his own awkward-puppyish kind of me. And there's always your old standby Santana. And there has to be at least a few Cheerios you haven't plucked yet. Out of all of them, why me?"

"Okay, first of all, just the idea of me and Finn made my brain nearly melt from grossness," Puck said. "And Santana's a bitch, in case you forgot. And I don't want a Cheerio, or Mike or Sam. I want you." Puck stopped Kurt's hand from twirling his hair. "Did you hear me, Princess?"

"Yes," Kurt sighed, "I suppose I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"What do you mean?" Puck asked.

"This is just too good," Kurt said, finally looking back into Puck's eyes. "_You're_ too good. You're more than I ever expected. I always assumed my first time would be in college, with a drunken frat guy so deep in the closet he was practically in Narnia rutting on top of me, smelling of booze and cigarettes and vomit, and I'd be passed out drunk, but not to the point where he took advantage of me, and I would wake up the next morning feeling an appropriate amount of shame and disgust, but relief that it was over. Either that or I'd die a virgin in a horrible woolen caftan, surrounded by an army of cats who would eat my decaying body for food, unless a neighbor called the police because of the smell," Kurt said. "I even had the fabric picked out for the caftan and everything."

"I like you," Puck said, pulling Kurt back from his reverie. "And you can forget that shit about me being too good for you. Strip away my badass sex shark persona, my awesome 'hawk, and my killer guns," Puck stopped to kiss each bicep accordingly, making Kurt roll his eyes but still chuckle in laughter, "and you've got a juvenile delinquent who's failing more classes than should be legal, a deadbeat teenage dad who couldn't even provide a good home for his kid, and basically a worthless tool who is pretty much thanking God that Kurt Hummel let him have one kiss before he died."

Kurt was touched by Puck's words. He didn't even think Puck thought of himself like that, but hearing the boy speak so openly and honestly about how he viewed himself endeared him all the more. "You're not a tool, Noah. You're not any of those things you described. You're sweet and kind and gentle, and surprisingly smart if only you applied yourself," Kurt chastised. "And you're not worthless. Not to me."

"You're just saying that to get into my pants," Puck teased.

"Yes, because I'm such a whore," Kurt deadpanned, making Puck smile. "And if it means that much to you, you can have another kiss…if you want," he said shyly.

Puck wasted no time. He practically lunged forward to Kurt, mashing their lips together in a desperate attempt to get as much from the kiss as possible in case Kurt freaked out again and decided to pull away. He didn't. Instead Kurt kissed Puck back just as forcefully, surprising Puck when he flicked his tongue into the mohawked teen's mouth before bashfully retracting it, afraid Puck would think him too forward. Puck let him know it was okay by returning the favor, lolling his tongue into Kurt's mouth, licking at the back of his teeth before gently massaging Kurt's own tongue. Kurt groaned in appreciation, surprised at how fast his penis engorged with blood at the simple act of kissing.

Kurt once again turned the tables by rolling on top of Puck, straddling his hips before running his hands through his bristly mohawk. When Puck stuck his tongue in Kurt's mouth again, Kurt clamped his lips on it, sucking it desperately, sending Puck into a frenzy. Why had he never thought of sucking a tongue? The sensations running through his body were insane, and he thought he would burst any minute from Kurt's ministrations. It was the most turned on he'd ever been with his clothes on, that's for sure.

"Fuck, babe," Puck began, when Kurt let him up for air. "You'd make a believer out of an atheist." Kurt smirked at Puck's praise. Maybe he was sexy after all; he just needed someone to bring it out of him.

* * *

**A/N: Was this really a sequel to 'Puck's Fresh Meat'? Not in the strictest sense of the word, but it does take place in the same universe and draws from the same events as the first. Hope you all don't burn me at the stake for pairing this story with the first one. **

**I don't know why I write sequels for my one-shots. And why they come out less interesting than their predecessors. And I really need to get back to 'How Wonderful Life Is' and 'Before Sunrise'. I suck at life. J/k. **

**And thanks for all the reviews everyone gives to my fics. I'd like to respond to each one, but I have limited internet access, so I basically just have time to go on to upload my stories (which I write on a broken laptop with MS Word '07 being one of the only functioning programs) and don't really get time to thank each and every reviewer. So here it is:**

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! **

**Reviews really are the best, aren't they? And for those of you who take the few minutes to write one out, can I just say on behalf of each and every author on this site, you make our day with your comments. Thank you again, so much. **


	3. Penetrations and Intrusions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Sorry.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I think this is my most reviewed/favorited/alerted story (aside from How Wonderful) so I couldn't leave you guys hanging. I just had to write another chapter on the steamy sex lives of Puck and Kurt!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Penetrations and Intrusions**

Kurt Hummel strode into McKinley High, his head aloft and his eyes scanning the halls before him for any sign of trouble. He only narrowly dodged being thrown in the dumpster outside because Jacob Ben Israel had arrived to school before him, and while that kept the football team occupied, he knew the hockey team was stalking the halls with fresh slushies, eager to throw them in the faces of anyone they deemed an outcast or loser. So even though Kurt was on high alert, he was caught off guard when a hand darted out from the janitor's closet and pulled him inside.

He was ready to scream in terror, afraid that it was a bully who had grabbed him, when he eyed the jet-black mohawk and shiny brown eyes of Noah Puckerman. Relaxing further into the wall he had been pushed against, he simultaneously let out a sigh of relief followed by a swift punch to Puck's shoulder, declaring, "You scared me half to death!"

"My bad, gorgeous," Puck laughed, rubbing the spot on his arm where Kurt hit him. He leaned forward and ghosted his lips over Kurt's, his warm breath tickling Kurt's skin. "I just couldn't wait to see you."

"I saw you two hours ago," Kurt reminded him, his breath ragged and halting from being so close to Puck. "Remember? I pushed your naked ass out of my bedroom window because I heard my dad waking up for work."

"Was that only two hours ago?" Puck asked, his face still pressed to Kurt's, their noses touching but their lips still an inch away from each other. "Seems like fucking forever since I had my hands on you." With that Puck un-tucked Kurt's ruffled Vivianne Westwood shirt and ran his hand underneath the starchy fabric, feeling the smooth warm skin underneath.

"You had your hands all over me last night," Kurt reminded again, a small smile tugging at his lips at the memory. "You nearly choked me that last round. And then I could barely breathe because you had your gigantic barbarian tentacles wrapped around me all night."

"You know you loved it," Puck said huskily, his hand traveling further up Kurt's chest. He pressed his body onto Kurt's as he rubbed his crotch on Kurt's thigh. "You loved my hands around your neck, making you see stars, and my big guns wrapped around your tight little body made you feel all safe and shit. Am I right?"

"Shut up," Kurt smirked, not willing to admit how much he enjoyed Puck's dominance. He brought his lips to Puck's, unable to let him tease him any longer. Their kiss was deep and passionate, as it always was, and when Kurt drew back Puck once again wished it never ended. Kurt eyed Puck deviously, knowing he'd stirred the boy's juices.

"Fuck," Puck swore under his breath. "I got to get a piece of your ass right now, Princess."

"We're at school. You know, for learning? Do you ever think of anything besides sex?" Kurt chuckled. He ran his fingers through the back of Puck's mohawk as the taller boy leaned down to nuzzle Kurt's cheek.

"Come on, babe," Puck whined. "You can't turn me on like this and then leave me with blue balls all day."

"I had no intention of letting you go without _all day_," Kurt assured him. At this Puck's ears perked up.

"Seriously?" he asked excitedly.

"Seriously," Kurt affirmed. "If you attend your first two morning classes and take adequate notes I'll reward you during third period study hall."

"Wait a minute," Puck said. "Are you trying to get me to learn something? Because the Puckster is too badass to actually go to class and take notes like a dork."

"Noah," Kurt started, pulling Puck's hand to his open mouth.

"What?" Puck asked, still a little pissed at having to work for sex when he knew there were girls out there that would spread their legs for him, no questions asked.

Kurt brought Puck's large fingers to his mouth and ghosted them over his lips before whispering, "You can cum inside of me." With that he licked Puck's index and middle fingers, sucking them in his mouth in a near perfect imitation of fellatio. Puck nearly blew his load right there.

"Fuck," Puck swore again, licking his lips excitedly. Sometimes he forgot just how dirty Hummel could be. All thoughts of other girls left his mind as he remembered how awesome a fuck Kurt was. Out of all the women he fucked, even the MILFs with their years of experience, sex with Kurt easily blew them out of the water. Suddenly taking a few notes and paying attention in class for a couple hours didn't seem that bad, especially if it meant getting some alone time with Kurt sooner rather than later on that night.

"Alright," Puck agreed eagerly. "I'll be a dork for a couple of hours." Kurt smiled through Puck's fingers, which were still in his mouth. Puck found it hard to swallow when Kurt used his tongue to trace the ridges of his nail beds. He whimpered like a little boy when Kurt withdrew his fingers from his mouth.

"Fabulous," Kurt said brightly. "I'll see you in third period." He turned to leave before twirling back around to face Puck as if he'd forgotten something. "Oh, and Noah," he began. He then shoved his hand down the front of Puck's pants, grasping his rock hard dick. "If you jerk off before you me meet me, I'll know, and I'll be royally pissed off," Kurt whispered roughly, squeezing Puck's dick as best he could in the tight confines of his jeans. He pulled his hand from Puck's pants, brought it to his lips and licked each finger clean as if they were covered in cake batter. Puck watched slack jawed as Kurt finished licking each finger. "See you later," Kurt said, bouncing on his heels to give Puck a quick kiss on the cheek.

Puck stood cemented to the spot in the janitor's closet for a full five minutes before the blood flowed out from his engorged penis to the rest of his body. He had to wipe away a sliver of drool that fell from his lips as he readjusted his dick in his pants. 'Damn', he thought to himself, 'and I thought I was a sex-shark. Hummel's like a freaking sex-kraken.'

**glee**

"I suppose these are…acceptable," Kurt sighed, flipping through Puck's notes. They were written hastily, as if he'd done them only minutes before, and he couldn't read more than a few lines worth of material. The rest of the pages seemed to be filled with pornographic cartoons, including what Kurt thought was a very accurate drawing of his own penis, as well as names and places he didn't know.

"Who's Bobba Fett?" Kurt asked, trying his best to pronounce the name.

"Only the baddest bounty hunter in the galaxy," Puck said, scoffing at Kurt's ignorance. "Dude, I've made you watch _Empire Strikes Back_ with me twice and you still don't remember his name?"

"How horrible of me," Kurt said with an eye roll. Still, Kurt had to admit Puck had kept up his part of the bargain: he'd gone to class and taken notes. Kurt knew he really only had himself to blame; he should have explained to Puck that he would be judged on neatness and subject matter. Maybe training Puck to get better grades through sex wasn't such a good idea after all.

"I did my best, babe," Puck said from where he was leaning on the library bookshelf. "I wrote down what I understood, but it was all different from what I remember. How the fuck was I supposed to know Math class changes every year?"

"You passed Geometry last year, so they moved you up to Algebra II," Kurt said. He tucked Puck's notes into his messenger bag before turning to the mohawked boy.

"Who the fuck let them move me up?" Puck asked angrily. "I showed up maybe ten times to class last year, and I'm including the times I went by accident and left after five seconds."

"It appears Figgins is desperate to be rid of you, so he's forcing you through the required classes in order for you to graduate sometime this decade," Kurt said, straightening Puck's shirt and brushing the lint from his shoulders, something that usually annoyed Puck to no end.

"What a douche," Puck muttered. "So, we gonna fuck?" he asked excitedly.

"Ever the gentleman," Kurt mused, tapping Puck on the nose. "I suppose you did keep up your end of the deal, and I've never been one to renege on a promise, so - ."

" – Awesome!" Puck shouted joyfully, earning a hissing 'Shush!' from the librarian. Before Kurt could object Puck lifted him up and flung him over his shoulder, exiting the library and walking down the halls as if he didn't have 150 pounds of teenage boy strapped over his shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kurt exclaimed. "Put me down!"

"Easy there, Princess," Puck chuckled, rubbing Kurt's ass in an attempt to calm him. If anything it only made him madder.

"Don't patronize me, Puckerman," Kurt screeched from where his head hung behind Puck. "Now set me down this instant!"

"Relax, Hummel," Puck said. "I'm just taking you to my place."

"What? Why?" Kurt demanded.

"Because you promised me sex," Puck reminded him, "and even though I've fucked at school before, I want you alone, in my room, where you can moan and scream my name as loud as you want without the librarian shushing us from her desk."

"I hate your room," Kurt said, his voice rising and falling with each step Puck took as it made his head bounce. "Your sheets are filthy. God only knows the last time they were changed."

"I haven't changed them since we first fucked there. That's what I love about them," Puck said, smacking Kurt on the ass. "Whenever I can't get a piece of you, all I have to do is lie on my bed buck naked and I can practically smell you next to me. And then I jerk off pretty good thinking about all the nasty things we've done there."

"How romantic," Kurt deadpanned. "Whenever I want to think of you I simply wear one of the shirts you've left at my house. I don't need to resort to such…animalistic means."

"Oh, you think that's bad? Whenever I want to cum bucket-loads I just press one of your dirty undies to my face, spit in my hand, and rub one out real – ."

"- You stole my dirty underwear?" Kurt interrupted. "You are such a freak."

"Yeah," Puck said, putting him down on his feet once they reached his beat up old pickup truck, "but I'm _your_ freak." With that Puck leaned down and kissed Kurt with such force that the countertenor was pushed into Puck's side door. "Come on, babe," Puck said, pressing his aching boner into Kurt's groin, "let me show you how freaky I can be."

"As long as you don't pee on me," Kurt chuckled, nipping at Puck's lower lip. Puck growled at Kurt's teasing. He forced Kurt into the passenger side before hopping in the driver's seat and breaking every speeding law to get to his house, his hand pressed deeply into the back of Kurt's jeans, fingering his hole as Kurt sucked at his earlobe.

With a screeching halt Puck arrived at his house, pulled Kurt out of the truck and carried him bridal style through the front door and up the stairs before tossing him unceremoniously onto the bed. Kurt bit his lip anxiously as he watched Puck rip his shirt off, his nipple ring glinting in the sunlight streaming through the window. Puck smirked at Kurt as he quickly unbuttoned his jeans, the countertenor shaking his head in amusement as he saw Puck wearing his beloved Star Wars briefs yet again.

"I've seen you wear that four times," Kurt said as Puck walked on his knees toward him. "You do wash them, right?"

"When I remember," Puck teased. He thrust his cloth covered package at the still laying Kurt, who ran his finger over the outline of Puck's cock delicately. "Are you going to get naked now, or is this gonna be All About Puck Day?" Puck asked hopefully.

"Always thinking about yourself," Kurt said, cupping Puck's balls through his underwear. Puck smiled down on Kurt as he continued to play with his junk.

"Dude, last night I blew you twice, swallowed, licked your asshole until you came, and let you fuck me so many times I had cum leaking out of my crack all freaking morning," Puck reminded. "Add that on top of actually going to class today, and I think I've earned an All About Puck Day."

"Nice try, Noah," Kurt said, sitting up and pulling his shirt off delicately so it didn't ruin his hair. "You should know by now that every day is All About _Kurt_ Day."

"Now who's selfish?" Puck teased, unbuttoning Kurt's pants and then pulling them off when he lay back down. Puck lay on top of him, both their underwear clad erections rubbing as they made out. Puck kissed him forcefully, nibbling at his lip as he came up for breath. Kurt in turn sucked playfully on Puck's tongue, massaging it with his own and wrapping his lips around it every time Puck slipped it in his mouth.

Kurt nudged Puck onto his back before sitting up and licking down Puck's chest. He took Puck's dark brown nipple into his mouth, sucking it greedily and then moving on to his pierced one, pulling at it playfully with his teeth. Puck hissed in pleasure, rubbing Kurt's back appreciatively.

Puck moved up the bed as he anticipated Kurt's next move. He propped a pillow behind his head as he prepared for Kurt's excellent oral show. Kurt smirked, knowing that as much as Puck liked having his dick sucked he _loved_ watching it being sucked. The boy had a serious voyeurism fetish. 'As well as a few other ones he may have gotten me hooked on,' Kurt thought to himself with a devilish smile.

Puck waited with baited breath as Kurt slipped his fingers under the waistband of his underwear. He smiled his crooked smile as Kurt pulled his Star Wars briefs all the way off and stared wondrously at his dick. "Did it get bigger since last night?" Kurt asked, wrapping one hand and then the other around it, laughing as he saw that all that was left exposed beneath his fists were the lips of Puck's dick.

"Maybe you sucked it so much it got longer," Puck said, sticking his tongue out playfully as Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Then maybe I should stop sucking it," Kurt said, now jerking it with one tightly closed fist.

"That would definitely make it sad," Puck said. "Look, it's crying." A drop of pre-cum pearled at the tip of his dick and before it could drip down Kurt leaned forward and licked it clean.

"Well I can't have a sad Puckzilla on my hands, now can I?" Kurt asked deviously. Puck shook his head in agreement. With that Kurt made himself comfortable as he took Puck's prick into his warm mouth.

He bobbed up and down expertly, dragging his tongue up the dark vein on Puck's dick on each up-stroke, and swallowing around the spongy head with every down-stroke. He would alternate between working up the steely shaft and playing with the soft head, always careful to back off when Puck looked ready to cum. He didn't want Puck to finish too soon; he wanted to drag this on as long as possible, so Puck would have a truly spectacular orgasm.

He moved down to Puck's balls, sucking each orb into his mouth, tonguing them through their thin sac before licking at them playfully. He then trailed his tongue down Puck's taint to the start of his ass crack, poking at the hairy entrance teasingly before moving back to take Puck's rock hard cock into his drooling mouth.

"That is so hot," Puck said breathily as he watched Kurt work expertly on his dick.

"Don't cum yet," Kurt warned. He felt Puck's legs stiffen around him, and he retreated from Puck's dick and instead kissed his thighs so the mohawked jock could cool off.

"Fuck, I want to so bad, babe," Puck whined.

"I want you to cum inside me first," Kurt said. "The first one is always the best, and I want it to be in my ass."

Puck lay sweating, fighting off the urge to cum. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold off much longer, not the way Kurt was Hoovering up his cock, so he grabbed Kurt roughly by the hair and pulled him up for a searing kiss. Kurt returned it passionately. Puck then turned Kurt over, kissing down his back as he finally reached Kurt's sinfully round ass. He bit Kurt's underwear and dragged it down Kurt's surprisingly muscular thighs, finally pulling it off from around Kurt's delicate feet. He threw it on top of his desk, making sure to put it somewhere he could remember so he could swipe it later. He trailed kisses back up Kurt's legs, reaching his butt and licking at each cheek, chuckling as each one jiggled like an uncooked egg yolk.

Kurt giggled as Puck continued to play with his ass. He sighed contentedly as Puck pried apart his ass cheeks and licked with long tongue strokes around his hole. He bit the pillow he was resting his head on as he felt Puck tease around his asshole, wanting nothing more than to feel Puck's wet tongue poking at the most sensitive part of his body. For his part Puck loved teasing Kurt, watching as the usually prim and proper diva unraveled into a tingling mass of nerves underneath him.

He buried his face in Kurt's butt, savoring the musky smell of Kurt's ass. It wasn't gross or disgusting at all; on the contrary, Kurt took excellent care of his asshole. So Puck planted his entire face between his cheeks, rubbing up and down his crack, his stubble and wet tongue giving Kurt contrasting feelings and making him dampen the sheets beneath him with pre-cum.

Finally Puck decided to put Kurt out of his misery. With a smirk he looked at Kurt's asshole before him, winking seductively as it pulsed in and out with anticipation. He stuck his tongue out and ran it up Kurt's pucker, smirking to himself as Kurt sighed and practically melted into a puddle. "Damn that's sexy," Puck said, tracing around Kurt's hole with his finger. He licked at it again, alternating between that and blowing cool air on it, making Kurt squeal.

"Stop that!" Kurt laughed, bending his leg and hitting Puck with his foot.

"If you don't stop _that_, I'm going to suck on your foot next, too," Puck said, catching Kurt's foot and kissing it.

"Noah," Kurt sang, twisting around so Puck could see him. "I'm so horny."

Puck pulled Kurt up and turned him around so he was lying on his back. Puck lifted Kurt's legs up and pushed his hips back, Kurt's asshole once again winking in front of him. Kurt bit his lip as Puck dove down and continued feasting on his ass, pulling at his mohawk and ears whenever the jock hit a particularly sensitive spot. He moaned uncontrollably, pressing his ass into Puck's face with an, "Oh, ohh good Gucci. I'm close." Puck looked up and wiped his mouth on the back of his arm as he eyed Kurt's red, throbbing cock, a testament to how skilled he was at rimming.

"Why did you stop?" Kurt complained.

"I could eat your ass all day, babe, but right now I really want to see my dick destroying it from the outside," Puck smirked.

"Then what are you waiting for? An engraved invitation from Kate Middleton?" Kurt teased.

Puck spit in his hand and lubed up his dick, fingering Kurt's asshole before plunging in. Kurt took Puck's sizeable cock like a champ, his tight chute wrapping around Puckzilla like warm, wet velvet. Puck stiffened for a moment as his dick seemed to be at its happiest, waiting for the urge to cum to go away. Kurt waited patiently and then sighed contentedly as Puck began rocking in and out.

In no time Puck was fucking Kurt forcefully, his bed squeaking and pounding into the wall as he too pounded into Kurt. Kurt pulled Puck down to him, kissing him, completing the circuit that began at his ass and his dick and ended at their mouths.

"Fuck you're tight," Puck praised. "You're always so warm and tight," he said, breathing heavily onto Kurt's cheek.

"Ugh…oh, Noah," Kurt moaned. "Fuck me…oh, fuck me harder." With that Puck slammed into Kurt, his pubes scratching at Kurt's ass, before pulling completely out of Kurt's asshole and admiring the gaping hole left in his wake. Puck continued to fuck him, desperately fighting off the tingling in his balls that signaled an impending orgasm. Kurt reached around and squeezed Puck's full ass, tracing up and down the crack as Puck rabbit-fucked the shit out of him.

During a break from Kurt's moaning Puck heard a loud sound behind him. Ignoring it, he continued thrusting into his favorite place in the world before he heard it again. He clamped a hand over Kurt's mouth, motioning for him to shush. Kurt looked at him bewilderedly before understanding. With great regret Puck slipped out of Kurt's ass, Kurt moaning at the loss. Puck got up from the bed, his rock hard dick jutting out before him, the shaft and head still shining from a combination of his spit and Kurt's ass.

He took long, quiet strides to his bedroom door, the carpet beneath his feet snuffing the sound of his footsteps. Kurt looked over from the bed, the blanket he was just laying on now wrapped around his naked body. Puck tentatively reached out for the doorknob, gripped it in his sweaty palm, and in one motion turned it and swung the door open.

He heard Kurt gasp behind him as Sam Evans tumbled into the room, his pants around his ankles, his erect dick crowned by a small patch of light brown pubic hair visible beneath his Captain America t-shirt. He looked cowardly up to Puck, Puck's still erect dick bobbing over his blond hair threateningly.

"Evans! What the fuck?" Puck yelled, slamming his bedroom door.

"Sam! What are you doing here?" Kurt screamed, pulling the blanket tighter over his body.

"No, wait," Sam cried, scuttling towards the foot of the bed away from Puck's clenched fists and flaring nostrils. "I can explain." His pink, rock hard cock stuck out before him as Puck and Kurt awaited his explanation.

** To be continued…**

* * *

**A/N: I wrote this because I really needed to write some smut before I went crazy. This has been haunting me for weeks, and I really wanted to write this while I was in the mood. ;P**

**Don't worry, the updates for Hocus Pocus and How Wonderful are written and need only a re-read before posting. I hope I'm not overwhelming you guys with my writing. Sometimes, I just get on a real streak and I can't stop.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	4. Three's Company Too

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or the dirty, awful, sinfulness that is Puck, Kurt, and Sam in this chapter. *Does the sign of the cross to ward off impure thoughts***

**A/N: Like a girl's period after she loses her virginity on prom night, I figured this chapter was better late than never! Happy wanking!**

* * *

**Puck's Fresh Meat Four**

**Three's Company Too**

"Well Evans, we're waiting," Puck growled. He was still buck naked, his mohawk and his erect dick both jutting out from his body threateningly. Kurt stared curiously from the bed, the blanket still wrapped around his pale body.

With a deep breath Sam recounted how he found Puck and Kurt in bed. "Okay," he began, "I saw you guys at school." After Sam was silent for a minute Puck's ire grew.

"And? What the fuck, is that the end of your story?" Puck screamed.

"Noah," Kurt reprimanded, "calm down. And for Valentino's sake, put some underwear on." Puck huffed, crossing his arms and refusing to cover himself up. Rolling his eyes at Puck's stubbornness, Kurt leaned over the foot of the bed and pulled Sam so he was on the bed as well. Glancing down at Sam's softening prick Kurt graciously offered a pillow to cover it. Sam blushingly accepted and set the pillow on his lap, clutching it tightly. "Sam, what exactly did you see at school?"

"Oh," Sam said, tearing his eyes away from Kurt's exposed throat and collarbone. He'd never seen so much of Kurt's skin before, and to see it now unobstructed was hypnotizing, like watching fresh cream being poured into a beautiful glass pitcher. Shaking his head he said, "I, um, was in class when I saw Puck carrying you out of school over his shoulder. I thought he was like, kidnapping you or something, and I got worried. I didn't even realize I was out of my desk, but by the time I caught up with you guys you were already pealing out of the parking lot. I followed you here and came inside."

"Ever heard of knocking, you little perv?" Puck snarled.

"You didn't lock the door," Sam shot back. "I would've knocked but the freaking door pushed open with the breeze."

Kurt glared at Puck. "I've warned you before about locking the doors!" he screamed. "We've almost been caught twice by your sister, and remember that time Finn walked in on us? Thank Gaga we were able to convince him we were just playing leapfrog in our underwear!"

Puck laughed at the memory. About a month ago Puck had been unbearably horny and during a study session with Kurt in his bedroom he'd managed to slip his cock out of the slit in his boxers and tear a hole in the back of Kurt's briefs so he could fuck him without being completely nude. Finn had walked in when Puck was balls deep in Kurt, fucking him doggy style. It was only thanks to Kurt's hasty thinking that Puck hadn't come face to face with the barrel end of Burt's trusty shotgun.

"Man, your brother is gullible."

"From now on, we lock the doors no matter what," Kurt said strictly.

"What the fuck does it matter now? Evans here is gonna flap his huge lips to the school and out us," Puck sighed, leaning against the wall.

"I'd never do that," Sam said sincerely. "I mean, what you two do in your own time is your business and no one else's. Besides, are you really gay Puck, or just horny?" Sam asked disbelievingly.

"That's fucking offensive," Puck said as he strode over to where Sam and Kurt were sitting. Pushing Sam aside he leaned into Kurt, throwing an arm over his shoulder and kissing up his neck. "I haven't been with anyone since Kurt and I started fucking around two months ago. And if I do get hard and Kurt isn't available, I don't go strolling for pussy. I just rub one out and call it a night."

"'Fucking around'?" Kurt sighed. "I suppose that's the closest I'll ever come to hearing you call us a couple." He chuckled as Puck bit playfully at his ear.

"Come on, Princess," Puck said, slipping his hand under the blanket Kurt had wrapped around himself. "You know you're the only guy for me. I'm fucking crazy about you. You think I'd let anyone else stick their dick up my butt? Dude, that's like super VIP access," he said, running his tongue over the cartilage of Kurt's ear. "You're _it_, Princess. You're my babe."

"You are such a softie," Kurt smiled, kissing Puck on the nose. "You play the badass, but underneath it all your heart is bigger than your dick."

"Babe, nothing's bigger than my dick," Puck said as Kurt peppered his jaw with kisses. "Except maybe Evans' mouth." Seeing Puck's dick harden even more, and Kurt slip his hand over the smooth shaft, Sam excused himself. Clutching the pillow tightly to his exposed crotch he began to rise from the bed before Puck pulled him back by the scruff of his shirt collar. "Hold up there, Sammy boy," Puck said. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Well, you guys look like you're busy, so I was just…" he began.

"I don't fucking think so," Puck said. He let Kurt slip off his lap as he pulled Sam further up towards the headboard of the bed. "Besides, you weren't in such a hurry to leave when you were spying on us." He gripped Sam by the throat, staring deeply into the terrified yet aroused eyes of the blond jock.

"I – I…" Sam said at a loss for words. Puck choked him lightly, running his thumb over Sam's prominent Adam's apple.

"You're right, Noah," Kurt said, lying next to Sam. "Samuel, you did a horrible thing, spying on us. You should be punished." He brushed Sam's bangs from his forehead, kissing it lightly. He set his head next to Sam's and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry. Noah gives the best punishments." Sam turned his head and looked worriedly at Kurt. "Oh my Gaga, Noah, he thinks we're serious."

Puck relaxed his grip on Sam's throat. "Dude, we're just fucking with you. We weren't really gonna hurt you or anything."

"You – You weren't?" Sam stuttered.

"Do I detect the slightest hint of regret in your voice?" Kurt asked accusingly.

"What?" Sam said a little too loudly. "No! I mean, I knew you guys were just pulling my leg," he said. He tried to sit up but Puck simply pushed him back down.

"Wait a minute there, Sammy," Puck said. "Do you – I mean, do you want to play with us?"

"What? Like, fool around with you guys?" Sam asked disbelievingly. "Wouldn't that be…a little weird?"

"I'm game if Kurt is," Puck said excitedly.

"I wouldn't mind," Kurt said, running his hands through Sam's flaxen hair. "Besides, I've always had a little crush on you, ever since the whole 'duets' fiasco."

"Babe, I'm sitting right here," Puck said. Kurt rolled his eyes before grabbing Puck by the dick and pulling him down for a kiss.

"Yes, Noah, I know you're still here," Kurt assured him. "But I'm sure there's more than enough of me to go around. Besides, didn't you always say you wanted to see me in action with another guy?"

"Yeah," Puck smirked as Kurt kissed down his chest. Sam was trapped between the two of them, Kurt's body rubbing against his as the countertenor leaned over to administer to Puck's body. Puck meanwhile was absentmindedly running his hands under Sam's shirt, feeling up his hard abs.

"And now we have someone that can tape us like you always wanted," Kurt suggested. "Remember how we couldn't even see anything last time because the camera was set so far away?"

"Fuck babe, you are so right," Puck agreed. He kissed Kurt passionately before rolling him off his body and addressing Sam. "Alright, blondie, you're in."

"Wait…what? Don't I get a say in this?" Sam asked lamely.

"Dude, you're pitching major wood and if you were really uncomfortable you woulda left a long ass time ago," Puck said. "Congratulations, butt munch, you're gonna get it on with the hottest couple in the state." Puck pulled a still dumbfounded Sam up so he was sitting, and Kurt crept around his back and lifted his shirt from his head. Puck untangled Sam's pants and underwear from around his feet and stripped them off so Sam was just as naked as they were.

"This is…insane," Sam announced breathily. He'd never been naked with another guy before, let alone two. The locker rooms didn't count; he never really paid attention to the guys in there. But for some reason he noticed Kurt, never more so than when the countertenor announced the dissolution of their duet while he was showering. He never admitted it before, but while Kurt was there talking to him he sprung the hardest erection he'd ever known; luckily the partition was there to block his painfully engorged dick.

"Don't worry," Puck assured him. "I know it's a little weird at first, with us being guys and all. But trust me, dude, it gets sooo much better." He traced the outline of Sam's pecs and ran his hand down his abdominals until they reached the tangled wire of pubic hair at the base of Sam's dick. Sam's breath hitched as Puck teased his erection.

"Holy shit," Sam said breathily. Kurt was tracing circles along Sam's chest, rubbing his nipple to erection as he giggled at Puck's teasing of Sam. Sam looked over to Kurt, a scared, confused expression on his face as he tried to sort out the exciting, new emotions running through his body. Kurt saw this adorable look on his face and couldn't help himself. He leaned in and kissed Sam, his own lips seeking out the plump, fullness of Sam's. He darted his tongue in Sam's mouth, and Sam willingly allowed him further access. Kurt was running his tongue over the back of Sam's teeth when Sam let out a short, whimpering moan. Puck had just traced the pulsing vein on Sam's erect dick with the nail of his index finger when Kurt had kissed him; the two new sensations sent Sam into overload. His body clenched as his dick spurt out a small wad of pre-cum, more than he even knew was possible without fully cumming.

"Oh my God," Sam breathed. "Oh my fucking God," he said again as Puck thumbed his now sticky cockhead.

"Dude, you're dick is awesome," Puck said enviously. "You still got your foreskin intact."

"It's adorable," Kurt said as he glanced down onto Sam's penis. "It's like a tiny turtleneck."

Sam summoned up all his strength to deny his body orgasm and explain why he was uncircumcised. "Yeah, a lot of guys from my part of the South are uncut. I was born in a bathtub so my parents didn't really feel the need to take me two towns over to the doctor's just to snip it off."

"Well thank God they didn't," Kurt said as he joined Puck in rubbing Sam's dick. "You don't need lube or anything. The foreskin slides up over your head like its own personal protective covering. It must feel wonderful," Kurt said enviously. Both he and Puck looked up into Sam's scrunched face.

"Fuck," Sam moaned. He'd barely gotten used to feeling one person's hand on his dick; now there were two, and he cold hardly stand it. He melted into the bed, his body slackening as his dick got harder. Puck held him as he fell onto his back. Sam's eyes were closed as he let the wonderful feelings swelling in his crotch wash over him. Puck let Kurt administer to the blond's cock as he ran his hands hungrily over his enviable torso.

"Dude, you body is so cut," Puck said as he felt Sam's muscles ripple beneath his fingertips. "I want to like, rub my fuckin cock all over your chest." Sam moaned as Kurt began massaging his cock faster and faster. Puck stopped him, keeping Sam from cumming. "Princess, let's let Sammy suffer a little more."

"If you insist," Kurt said halfheartedly. He really wanted to watch the cum erupt from Sam's dick. Kurt helped Sam sit up. The blond jock's head was still vibrating with the sensations Puck and Kurt had just exposed him to. He leaned on Kurt as he got his bearings together. He looked down on his dick and flicked it back and forth; he didn't think it could get much harder than it was now without breaking into a million pieces. He looked up into Kurt's smiling face. He blushed as he realized Kurt had been watching him.

"You are too adorable for words," Kurt said, rubbing his palm on Sam's hard nipple. He leaned into Sam and kissed him, taking a page from Puck's playbook and nibbling on his lower lip as they came up for air.

"_Alright, alright, alright_," Sam smirked in his best Matthew McConaughey impression. Kurt buried his face in Sam's shoulder as he erupted into laughter. Puck, who laid down in the middle of the bed while Kurt and Sam made out a few inches away, pulled the blond back so he was laying on top of his tanned body, chest to back. With Sam atop him Puck ground his dick into the cleft of Sam's ass crack, Kurt biting his lip as he watched the two boys' act of frottage. Sam let his head loll about as Puck pressed their bodies together. Puck buried his face in the nape of Sam's neck, inhaling the fresh scent of the blond jock.

"Okay, that's enough," Kurt said, pulling Sam up from Puck's greedy embrace.

"Babe! I was just about to stick it in," Puck whined, sitting up so he was face to face with Kurt. He stuck his bottom lip out, pouting in that way Kurt found both annoying and irresistible at the same time.

Kurt kissed Puck lightly and then pushed him back down. "Shut up Noah," Kurt commanded. Puck obeyed, only because he knew the more demanding Kurt got the hornier he got as well. Kurt slunk down between Puck's legs; motioning for Sam to join him.

"Ever indulge in fellatio before?" Kurt asked conspiratorially.

"You mean suck a dick? No," Sam said, eyeing Puck's monstrous cock bouncing before them with every intake of breath the mohawked teen took.

"Well I've tutored you in French before, so I think I can teach you how to give a blowjob. And what better aide than Noah's fantastically gargantuan member?" Kurt said, taking Puck's dick in his hand and jacking it lightly.

"Are you two going to suck it or what?" Puck asked, raising his head to look at the two boys laying between his legs, playing with his package.

"Noah, if you don't keep quiet I'm going to get the chastity device and strap you in for a week," Kurt threatened. Puck whimpered, relaxing his head back on the pillow as Kurt continued teaching Sam the secrets to getting him off.

"Okay, first of all, you have to know Noah has a remarkably easy trigger," Kurt explained to a sniggering Sam.

"Babe!" Puck said loudly. Kurt stared him down, so once again Puck was laying flat on the bed.

"As I was saying, Noah can cum very fast," Kurt said, "so the trick to keeping him going without fully getting him off is to take your time and build him up. Once he reaches five minutes without cumming, he can go all night long."

"Seriously? If I can get Puck hard for five minutes without cumming than he can fuck til sunrise?" Sam asked. Kurt nodded.

"But you have to take it easy. If you suck too hard or even lick the wrong part of his head for too long, you could end up with a mouthful of…well, you know," Kurt blushed. "Lick here," he instructed. He pointed to the underside of Puck's dick, the most sensitive part of all. Sam tentatively leaned forward and swiped his tongue across the smooth flesh.

"Fuck," Puck moaned. Kurt smiled before licking the same place again. Once Kurt had finished a large drop of precum trickled down the length of Puck's dick.

"See," Kurt said, scooping up the clear fluid. "One more lick and Noah would be spurting like the Trevi Fountain." He offered a finger of precum to Sam, who licked it up, as did Kurt. "Now let's just focus on his balls." Kurt leaned down and took one of Puck's smooth balls into his mouth. Following his lead Sam took the other one into his mouth as well. Kurt was much more experienced in rolling Puck's large balls around in his mouth than Sam, but it wasn't exactly rocket science and Sam picked it up easily. With his large mouth he was able to roll around much more of the testicle in his warm mouth than Kurt was.

"Show off," Kurt said, letting Puck's ball fall from his mouth with a plop. Sam smiled, Puck's testicle still in his mouth. Kurt licked down past Puck's ball sac, stopping at the beginning of his crack. Sam followed the sticky trail with his own tongue, but stopped once he realized where they were going.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, sensing Sam's hesitation. Sam couldn't really say what he was thinking, but Puck knew what was the matter.

"Not a fan of ass eating, Sammy boy?" Puck asked, sitting up.

"I…I don't know if I'm ready to do that yet," Sam said ashamedly.

"Don't worry, Sam," Kurt said comfortingly. "You don't have to."

"The fuck he doesn't," Puck objected.

"Noah," Kurt said warningly.

"Well not with my hairy ass," Puck said. "Kurt's probably the only guy who loves me enough to brave that jungle." Kurt rolled his eyes, resisting the urge to sit on Puck's face himself if only to shut him up. "But you've got to get a taste of Princess' asshole. I'm telling you, you won't be disappointed."

"I don't know," Sam said. "It's kinda weird, eating another guy out."

"Noah, don't force Sam into doing something he's not ready for yet," Kurt said.

"Dude, trust me," Puck said, stroking Sam's cock. Sam's eyes glazed over and he rested his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"I guess I could try it out," Sam said, his eyes still glazed and his breath uneven. "Just to see if I like it or not."

"Awesome!" Puck exclaimed. He led a hesitant Kurt onto his back, pulling his legs back and forcing Sam to join him by Kurt's ass. The hole was still a little gaping from Puck's earlier fucking, but even Sam couldn't deny the fact that it was a sexy sight to behold. "Pretty fucking beautiful, huh?"

"Yeah," Sam said, following Puck's finger in tracing the pulsing hole. "But…"

"But you don't wanna face dive into it, right?" Puck said knowingly. Sam nodded in agreement. "Don't worry, dude. Hey, how about I eat him out first and you watch, and then if you still don't like it than you don't have to do it."

"Alright," Sam said sheepishly. Puck winked at Sam before pressing his face into Kurt's hole. Kurt's body arched and he let his legs slip from his grasp, but Puck caught them, knowing he would have this reaction on his boyfriend. Puck continued to munch on Kurt's ass, slobbering over the asshole and forcing his tongue deep into his sphincter. Kurt moaned, and Sam watched the effect it was having on Kurt. He was writhing uncontrollably, and he couldn't even keep his eyes open. His dick was rock hard, and Sam saw it was shiny with precum without it even being touched. Puck pressed his body even further into Kurt, as if he was trying to force his entire head up Kurt's ass. Sam wondered how he was able to breathe with Kurt's bubbly butt cheeks wrapped around his head, but Puck didn't seem to mind. Nothing seemed to exist to him except his tongue and Kurt's ass. Finally Puck came up for air and grinned greedily at Sam. "So, look hot to you?"

"Yeah," Sam agreed.

"Wanna try?" Puck asked, pulsing Kurt's hole with his thumb. Sam was at a loss for words when Puck said, "If you're worried about the taste, don't be. It tastes like an armpit; or in this case, a really fucking clean armpit. My baby here keeps his ass pristine as fuck, so there's nothing to worry about. And dude, did you see how much he fucking loved it? I fucking love that the best. Come on, bro, you have to try it. It's so fucking hot."

Seeing Puck's excited expression and Kurt's expectant hole seemingly calling out to him, Sam acquiesced. "Okay," Sam said, "I'll try it."

"Fuck yeah," Puck cried, kissing Sam passionately, the faint taste of Kurt still on his lips. "You won't regret it, dude."

Sam leaned down and examined Kurt's ass. It was almost hairless, except for a faint amount growing around the hole. His cheeks were pale, but around his hole it started to darken in color, turning a dark pink that looked almost the color of a tongue. Sam stuck his tongue out and closed his eyes as he licked along one of Kurt's ass cheeks. It was soft, like a girls'. Puck prodded him on, so he licked further, tracing lines until he came to Kurt's hole.

"Like it, babe?" Puck asked, rubbing Kurt's stomach.

"It tickles," Kurt said softly. "He's not aggressive like you are. It's different, his hesitancy and nervousness. It's cute. And it feels…ah-mazing…" Kurt choked out as Sam began to swipe his tongue over his hole.

"Keep it up, Evans, and you might put me out of a job," Puck said. He lay down next to Kurt, scratching lazily at his boyfriend's pubic hair as he chewed on his earlobe.

"This is so strange," Kurt admitted to Puck. "It feels odd to have you up here playing with my ears, which you know is one of my special spots, by the way," he said as he playfully tried to shoo Puck away before he caused him a premature orgasm, "while still feeling someone down there between my legs."

"Kind of hot, right?" Puck said, kissing his shoulder.

"Kind of surreal," Kurt sighed as Sam continued to lick his ass.

"Alright, Evans," Puck said, tugging on Sam's hair.

"Huh?" Sam said, looking up from between Kurt's cheeks. "Oh, s'okay. I'm having fun down here."

"I know that, dumbass," Puck said, hooking an arm under Sam's armpit and pulling him up effortlessly so he was level with him and Kurt. "But you're giving my babe a lot of good feelings, and it's kind of hurting Puckzilla's feelings that he's not the one giving it to him."

"He gets a little possessive," Kurt whispered to Sam. "But you were doing amazing things down there, Samuel, especially considering it was your first time. Bravo," Kurt said as he kissed him on the lips. Sam couldn't help but blush at Kurt's compliments.

"Alright, that was pretty gay," Puck said as he waved his condom covered cock at the two, breaking up their kiss. "But it's about to get a whole lot gayer."

"When did you do that?" Kurt asked, grabbing his cock and making sure the condom was secured properly.

"When you two were swapping spit," Puck said as he lay down next to Kurt. "The Puckster's ready and Puckzilla's primed, babe. Hop on."

"Not so fast," Kurt said, his arm wrapped around Sam. "I think since Sam is our guest, he should go first."

"You want me to fuck Evans?" Puck asked. "Alright! Let's go, blondie. Prepare to have your hole massacred!" Puck said excitedly.

"No, Noah," Kurt said. "I think Sam should…_fuck,"_ he said, finding the expletive hard to mutter, "…me first."

"What? That's messed up! I've got my dick all showroom ready and he gets to jump in line before me!" Puck whined.

"Noah," Kurt said softly, knowing exactly how to handle his boyfriend's tantrum. "You can have me whenever, wherever you want. Sam is only going to get this once. Don't you think he should at least get the chance to go first?"

Puck mulled it over for a minute. "Wherever?" he asked, seeking clarification.

"Wherever," Kurt promised, grabbing Puck's hand and thumbing his palm.

"Awesome," Puck said, kissing Kurt and then biting his chin as he pulled away. "Alright, Sammy boy. You get the first ride on Kurt's Tunnel of Love."

"Really?" Sam asked. If giving his first blowjob and rimming his first ass was nerve-wrecking, he didn't even know how to describe the feelings in his stomach when faced with his first anal fucking. It really was his first time having butt-sex; up until then he'd only ever had sex with girls (well, _a_ girl back at his old school), and even then she'd been hesitant to let him stick it in all the way, and only let him have about five or six thrusts before she deemed it too painful and made him pull out and finish himself off. But here, now, the only dude he'd ever crushed on was allowing, no, welcoming his dick into his ass, and his boyfriend was totally okay with it. He felt so lucky he thought about buying a lotto ticket on the way home after all this was said and done.

"You… have fucked before, right?" Puck asked skeptically.

"Yeah, totally," Sam said all too confidently. Kurt and Puck exchanged knowing looks, but rather than call him out on his virginity they decided to let him think he was fooling them while they subtly guided him through his first homosexual encounter.

"Okay, get over here then," Puck said. He had made himself comfortable between Kurt's legs and was lubing up his boyfriend's asshole as he waited for Sam. "Wrap it up."

"Huh?" Sam asked. Puck held out a Magnum condom for him and then, looking down on his dick, rethought it.

"I think you'll be okay with a regular one," Puck said, digging around in his drawer and pulling out a plain old Wet 'N Wild condom that he kept around for Kurt.

"Hey! I could fit a Magnum!" Sam said, his ego hurting.

"No dude, I'm serious," Puck said, checking the package for punctures before tearing it open. "If you use too big a condom it defeats the whole freaking purpose. It should be snug, like a second skin. If it's too loose it could slip off and then there's fucking cum everywhere, including up my baby's asshole where he could get infected."

"I'm not disea- I'm clean!" Sam said. He'd never been tested before, but he thought that one time couldn't have infected him.

"No dude, it's cool. I mean, we trust you. But we can't take any chances. Besides, we always play safe, right babe?" Puck said, scratching Kurt's stomach. Kurt nodded in agreement. Sam slowly nodded in understanding as he made to put the condom on his dick. Before he could even reach out for it, though, Puck leaned over and slipped the condom on, rolling it down with his nimble fingers and then slipping his mouth over it to make sure it was secure. Puck smiled and slapped Sam on the ass as he motioned for him to get comfortable between Kurt's legs.

"There's nothing to be ashamed about, Sam," Kurt said as he lay on the bed, his head propped on a pillow. "Anyone would feel inadequate about their size next to Puck's impressive member."

"It _is_ impressive, isn't it?" Puck said, slapping his thick cock against his palm, reveling in the weight of it.

"Sometimes I think he likes to play with it more than I do," Kurt said with an eye-roll. Puck quickly rolled under him and then pulled Kurt back on top, tickling him as he made his quick move.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked as he now lay on Puck instead of the bed.

"I want to feel what it's like for you as you get fucked," Puck said as if it were obvious. "Come on, Sammy, we don't got all day!"

Sam walked on his knees over to Kurt's awaiting asshole. He slowly rubbed his covered cockhead over Kurt's entrance, testing the feel of it and steeling himself for any surprises that might make him lose his load. He tried humping in, but his dick kept sliding up and he'd miss the entrance completely.

"Oh fucking hell," Puck said from under Kurt. "Here," he said. He grabbed Sam's dick and, using his other hand for guidance, aimed it at Kurt's hole. Then he hooked his leg around Sam's ass and brought him closer so that Sam's dick was buried to the hilt.

"Fuck!" Sam grunted, the first friction taking his breath away. He could feel Kurt's hole clenching and moving, _fucking moving_, around his dick as if it were alive. It was so warm in there, and smooth. His dick pulsed as the warmth seemed to travel up his cock and enter his entire body. Kurt groaned in impatience, wanting to feel the motions of Sam's dick pistoning in and out of his body. Puck was playing with Kurt's cock and chewing on his earlobes as he raised his eyebrows to Sam, a silent order to fuck his boyfriend good.

Slowly, Sam began to pull his dick out. Then, when he could feel the edges of Kurt's hole on his cockhead, he plunged back in, making Kurt's body arch. He did this over and over again until he found a rhythm and began fucking Kurt. It was monotonous, without any real skill or technique, but Kurt found it enjoyable enough, especially with Puck's calloused hands running all over his chest. Sam was leaning down, his brow sending droplets of sweat down on Puck and Kurt, his breath fast and ragged. He let himself drop on Kurt's body and gave the countertenor a lingering kiss, halting his fucking as he licked inside the other boy's mouth. Puck pulled him to the side for his own kiss, chewing playfully on Sam's big lips before slapping his ass and telling him to get on with it.

Sam was fucking Kurt so hard that the headboard of the bed was slamming into the wall. Out of nowhere he heard Kurt howl, and looking down he saw Puck's hand was wrapped around Kurt's shiny pink dick, jacking it for all its worth. Puck told Sam to keep fucking Kurt, and Kurt began moaning and tried to push Puck's hand away, but Puck held it steady, knowing when his boyfriend really wanted to cum and when he wanted it to last. This was the former of the two.

Kurt began to scream and Puck covered his mouth, afraid the neighbor's would think there was a murder going on. With Puck's hand on his mouth and the other on his dick Kurt came. The first wave was really just a dribble that puddle in Kurt's pubes, but the second spurted out with such force it went over their heads onto the headboard. The third and fourth ended up on Puck's forehead and cheek, respectively, with the last few spurts trickling out onto his chest, painting his stomach and navel. His chest was heaving, and Puck pulled his hand away from his mouth and let his boyfriend breath easier. Kurt's eyes were still closed, and Puck began kissing all over his shoulders and cheek, nuzzling up to Kurt in the afterglow of his orgasm.

Meanwhile Sam was still fucking away. Kurt bit his lip as the pain that had been dulled in his lust was now fully felt after his release. Puck felt Kurt's body tense with ever thrust, and, recognizing when his boyfriend was hurting, and figuring things needed to hurry along, he began digging around behind Sam's back. Finding his ass, and more importantly his asshole, he slowly teased the opening, making Sam's jaw tighten, before thrusting his finger inside his hole.

As if on cue Sam began cumming. He couldn't control it, couldn't have held it back if he wanted to, and he wanted to, because if it were up to him he'd never stop fucking Kurt. But he came, and he could feel his dick stiffen repeatedly as his cum burst into the condom. Pulling his dick out by the base he cringed as he had to pull the condom off, the sensitivity of his cock making him want to faint. Holding it up Puck let out a whistle.

"Fuck. That rubber is fucking full," Puck said, eyeing the condom impressively.

"So? How was your first time?" Kurt asked, the cum quickly congealing on his tired body.

"Incredible," Sam said breathlessly. "Fucking incredible." Kurt pulled him down into a kiss, the cum squishing between their bodies. Kurt smiled contently as he was sandwiched between two of the hottest guys in school, Puck slowly rubbing his hard cock against Kurt's back and Sam sighing peacefully as he played with Puck's armpit hair. He closed his eyes, reveling in the love and lust that filled the room, wishing that it would last forever and that they'd never have to go and face the world outside.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! And after you wipe down your keyboard, thanks for reviewing too!**


End file.
